Various devices have been developed for utilisation by law enforcement and tactical security agencies for the purpose of halting fleeing vehicles or preventing a vehicle from trespassing in a secured zone.
Generally, products on the market include those that are fixed in position at a select location, such as a checkpoint, and activated by mechanical process, or a transportable device that requires manual deployment by a user.
The fixed devices require the target vehicle to pass a stationary device such as the checkpoint and can be avoided by using an alternate route.
On the other hand the transportable devices currently available pose significant risk to the user because the user must be positioned within the near vicinity of the fleeing vehicle, which may display unpredictable and erratic direction changes at high speed.
Currently available tyre deflation devices are either not portable or pose significant risk to the operator. There is therefore the need for an apparatus that overcomes at least some of the problems of currently available devices.
It should be appreciated that any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification is included solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention and should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art was widely known or formed part of the common general knowledge in the field as it existed before the priority date of the application.